The Wedding That'd Mark History
by Sywia
Summary: The moment Viserys was waiting for had finally arrived: He's the King of the Seven Kingdoms and he can wed his sister Daenerys. However, this one fears their wedding night more than everything. She knows how her brother can act sometimes. Maybe something both of them didn't expect would happen. (complete summary inside. Can't count on this website x) )


**_Summary:  
AU.  
Where Viserys has taken the Iron Throne back from the Usurper. The moment he was waiting for had finally arrived: He's the King of the Seven Kingdoms and he finally can wed his sister Daenerys. However, this one fears their wedding night more than everything. She knows how her brother can act sometimes. She has to be careful, but she's frightened. Will she mistakenly wake the dragon? Or will Viserys be soft with her? Maybe something both of them didn't expect would happen._**

Before you start reading, please note that English is not my first language. I've used Grammarly and Word Reference so everything should be alright, but I feel like it's important to let y'all know.  
Also, I hope that the tags are correct as I don't really master them.  
And it's probably a bit OOC at some points but I needed to read something like this. There wasn't any fic like what I had in mind: I wrote one. You'll see what I mean if you read :')

* * *

Viserys had chosen the most sumptuous dress of the Seven Realms for his sister, as he had attired himself in the finest fabrics that could exist. This night would be their most important night. Tonight, they would get married. But it wasn't for them only that this night was going to be of the utmost importance: this union would also mark Westeros' history as the moment where House Targaryen would show the world that it hadn't disappeared. After surviving and overthrowing the Usurper, after begging for shelter and losing the little honour they had left, Viserys and Daenerys had risen from their ashes, as true Targaryens were able to do. Now, they were ready to dominate the continent as their ancestors had done for centuries. By this union, the Targaryen's legacy could, therefore, be ensured. The second Targaryen reign would last for millenniums.

It was pretty safe to say that Viserys had never been happier in his life than he was now. He finally had his crown, his power, and his dear sister to wed. It was all he had ever dreamt of acquiring. All of this was rightfully his.

Daenerys however, couldn't say that she related to what her brother was feeling. True, she finally was home. It was all she had ever hoped for. But she didn't care about the power her brother fantasied about. She was glad that her family's honour and glory was restored, of course, but she couldn't find herself as joyful as Viserys. Maybe it was the fear of what she knew would happen in their royal chambers once the feast would end that was preventing her from enjoying this unique evening. Dany sighed silently, trying to change her mind, and glared at her brother. At least he was too busy with the feasting to notify her gloomy face. She knew she had to be careful about that. Her brother had been in an overall great mood those days, but Dany knew what could happen if she were to spoil it all. It would provoke his wrath. It would wake the dragon, as he said. And a public mood swing wasn't what she needed right now.

Trying to avoid tickling his attention, Daenerys forced herself to eat a bit of what had been served on her plate. It was probably very fine food, yet the girl couldn't taste anything but ashes as she dreaded the night.

After what felt like an eternity in Dany's mind, Viserys stood up, making all noise in the immense dining room reduce until nothing could be heard. Not even the murmur of a whisper. The man had a great big smile on his face as he declared:

"I thank you all, my friends, for coming to this wedding feast which is of the uppermost historical importance. As you may continue the festivities, my Queen and I are now going to bed."

Daenerys felt her insides twitching in her body as everyone started to cheer at the Targaryen's name and future legacy. She looked up at her brother who was now her husband and King. He faced her and took her hand in his. He was still bearing the exact same smile he'd been bearing all evening. Dany stood up and let him lead her towards their chambers. She kept looking at her feet the whole time, even when they had arrived in the bedroom and even when her brother had locked the door behind them. She was twisting her hands in anxiety, even if she kept the gestures discreet. Dany was lost in her thoughts when Viserys lifted her chin up with two of his fingers. She stared at him and tried to keep her eyes bare of all negative emotion.

"You are so pretty that you seem unreal, sweet sister." He told her, the murmur of his voice softly caressing her cheek. She shivered but didn't move nor speak. "Do you happen to be a vision? You have the body of a woman, now. You've grown so much, Dany." His hands and eyes made their way to her dress and Viserys started to untie the laces that held the fabrics up.

Dany's body tensed. Her brother looked at her, noticing it, and she tensed even more. She started fearing that she had started to wake up the dragon. She bit her lip and glared away, hoping that he didn't feel her nervousness, but Viserys grabbed her jaw in a grip so strong that she had to look back toward him. She left a little gasp of surprise out as Viserys held her firmly in place.

"Why must you be so tense, Dany? Aren't you happy that we wed tonight?" He asked with a falsely soft voice. Dany knew him, she could hear the threat behind this honeyed tone. She knew that there was only one right answer. She faked a smile the best she could as she tried to seem more relaxed. Everything would be fine if her brother wasn't angry, she thought.

"Of course I'm happy, dear brother. I'm just feeling a bit tired, all had been happening so fast lately, but I assure you that I'm wel-" Her sentence was cut out by a pained cry of her own after Viserys had tightened his grip on her.

"Liar." He spat before she could keep speaking. Worry quickly came back on Dany's face.

"You know… You are being very ungrateful, dear sister." Daenerys felt nails digging in her skin as he spoke. "I've been organizing everything, this night alone costed more than what some of the most prestigious Houses of the Realm could make in a lifetime," he glanced at her with a darkened glare, "I've finally been giving you the life that you deserved, the life of a Princess and future Queen of the Seven Realms, and yet you haven't shown a tiny bit of enthusiasm?" He asked, getting angrier and angrier as he tightened his grip on his sister's jaw, looking at her with mad eyes. Daenerys felt tears filling her eyes. It was starting to hurt a lot, so she tried to step back, but Viserys managed to grab her wrist and to give it the same treatment as her jaw. Dany immediately looked down, trembling with pain and fear.

"I'm sorry brother, I should not have lied to you. You know I've always liked you, and I'm grateful to be home again, really!" She managed to say. It was true. Partly, at least. She has indeed loved him more than everything when she was little. He would be kind, and he would protect her, tell her stories about the Targaryen family, their mighty dragons, and their conquests. It was when they still lived in the house with the red door and the lemon tree. Back then, she was careless, and Viserys was aware of the dangers surrounding them, yet he'd do his best to give his sister a proper childhood. Then Ser Willem died and they had been kicked out of the big mansion by the servants. Dany had cried, and Viserys had told her not to worry, that he'd be there for them. But as years had passed, he had grown impatient, more and more irritated about the Throne that was his but that he couldn't have. He had unwound all his frustration on his young sister, but as she was pained of the situation, what pained her the most was that she had started to lose her brother. The nice one. She'd known he was still somewhere under all this built-up anger and madness. He had been showing his true great side less and less, but Daenerys had always known that her real brother still existed. The one she'd grown to cherish, the one that was bound to her and meant for her. The one she hoped would return, someday.

After a moment, her brother finally let go of her jaw. She had seemed sincere enough. At least she was sorry. He looked at her in a much softer way, ignoring the red prints his fingers had left on his sister's jaw, and walked towards the bed, as he held Dany's hand. Dany shivered but followed him to their bed. It was this kind of mood swing that would make her so tense. She never knew which way the wind was blowing, with him. It was unsettling, stressful, and it had been like that for years now, yet she never really got used to it. At least he had calmed down. She didn't move when Viserys finished undressing her. She tried to calm her mind down by focusing on the warm feeling that the nearby fire would bring to her now bare skin. She kept looking at the dancing flames for a while but stopped as soon as she felt Viserys' naked body behind her, pressing against her back. His skin was already warm, and Dany wondered if it was because of the fire or because of her. Maybe both. Maybe she didn't actually wish to know. She quivered and thought about turning to face him, but he started speaking. She stayed still.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" He asked as he played with a strand of Dany's pale hair. Her silver-like hair almost looked like gold next to this fire. Viserys adored it. "It is well said that members of our family had always been drawn to fire. Even before our House existed as a part of the Seven Realms. Actually, this story might come from a time before we were a prestigious Valyrian House." He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear. "And we're the last members of this House, sister. The Usurper stole our prestige, but we claimed it back. You, and I. We are the last ones." He said with a big smile on his often tense face. His voice was barely audible, even there against Dany's ear. As he spoke, he let his hand run on one of his sister's breasts. She felt shivers running through her skin and she bit her lip nervously. Apprehension made her insides twitch, but there was also something else that she refused to identify. Viserys smiled at her reaction and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing her against his needy body. He began rubbing her nipple. Dany could feel his manhood against her hip - it seemed hard. As much as it scared her, it made her curious. She looked up at him, uncertain. She knew that she couldn't escape what was to come. A part of her hoped that her brother would be gentle with her, even if she didn't go as far as expecting taking pleasure from the act. Something told her that Viserys wouldn't care about gentleness tonight. She would do better taking pleasure when she still could.

Viserys locked eyes with her and, after a few seconds, made his lips meet with his sister's. It was as soft as a caress but it quickly became fierce. Daenerys didn't know what to do, how to react. It wasn't so bad, but she wouldn't try anything. She wouldn't dare to anger her brother, so she stayed still as the hand that held her in place came to rub her arse. She turned her eyes from Viserys, embarrassed, and looked back at the fireplace, trying to focus on something else. However, Viserys didn't hear it this way. He gripped her jaw again. The grip wasn't hard, but it still stung as it was pressing against her light bruises and scratches.

"Do not look away, Daenerys. Look at me." He said, his glare piercing through her. She silently nodded and Viserys, satisfied, pulled her towards the bed. Dany laid on it, forcing herself to breathe calmly. Her brother joined her on the mattress and topped her, pushing the stripes of silver hair off her face before caressing her cheek again.

"You're such a wonder, sweet sister… I am glad to be the first one allowed to take your maidenhood. It is as it should be." His eyes flew over her body. "Are you glad to be mine, Dany?" He looked at her and it seemed as if he were analysing her soul. Daenerys shivered. He'd know if she lied, but she couldn't be honest either. She decided to lie. It would be easier this way. The words barely came out of her throat.

"O-Of course I'm happy, dear brother." It was and wasn't a lie at the same time. She would have been glad if she were wedding the brother that made her smile. As soon as she had pronounced the words, Viserys' eyes darkened but he didn't say anything about Dany's lie. He knew she was lying and decided not to scold her for that. Yet. He'd take her no matter what, what she felt didn't matter, he thought as Dany realized madness was taking over him. Again. Tears rose in her eyes. She didn't want him to be mad right now. She knew it would worsen the situation. But what could she do? Viserys didn't even bother looking at her tears. He started to kiss and roughly bit her neck, with passion, before pressing his cock against Daenerys. He kept doing that, rutting against her skin until he was fully hard; and then he spread Dany's legs before him. She blushed, clearly embarrassed; and let out a small moan. Of course, she was scared; but even if she dreaded the moment he would take her maidenhood, her body couldn't help but react to his touch.

When her brother bent down to play with her nipple with his mouth, Daenerys' nails began digging into the fabrics of the sheets as she arched under him. She was being sensitive there, and she felt great feeling overcoming her. Maybe, if she couldn't escape this night and her fate, she could manage to like a bit of it. Was it bad? Viserys liked it and the question didn't seem to bother him. She would allow herself to feel great, then. Viserys bit her little bud, and she immediately let out a pleased cry.

"You like it, don't you?" He asked her. Daenerys was panting in delight but looked away. She was embarrassed to admit that it was true.

"Do not ignore me, little slut. You like this." He said, twisting one of her swollen nipples with his fingers. Dany nodded before letting out a small moan. She started to feel the space between her legs getting hotter and slicker. She was surprised by it. She had never touched herself before, her brother had always forbidden her to do so. Therefore, she didn't really know what was happening, but she could feel her body heat up.

"Viserys. What is happening?" She asked, curious but not displeased anymore. She hoped that asking questions wouldn't annoy her brother, but she couldn't help it. She was being apprehensive about the way her body reacted. Viserys sighed.

"Did I ask you to talk, Dany? Can't you just enjoy what I'm going to do to this pretty body of yours in silence?" He murmured menacingly in her ear, as he grabbed her waist with one hand, caressing her stomach with the other. Daenerys shivered. His tone was totally contradicting the softness of his gestures. She knew she had messed up, but decided to answer, even if it wasn't asked.

"I do enjoy it, Viserys. But I just wish to understand, I…" She was cut out by her brother.

"Don't you understand? I told you to stop talking, stupid girl. Your understanding isn't important, what matters is the heir you're going to give us." And the pleasure you're going to bring me, he only thought, although nothing would've forbidden him to say it out loud. Dany looked down from his face and bit her lip nervously. She shut up and soon, Viserys had started to rub her untouched lips with his fingers to start preparing her properly. Dany felt the same sensations as before, this spot of her body being sensitive, but it wasn't so intense anymore. Her fear of what would happen to her came back and the eagerness of her brother didn't help. She felt tears coming to her eyes as panic started to grow inside her, but she focused on showing nothing. Her brother visibly was annoyed enough.

When Viserys slid two fingers inside her, she instinctively tried to back up and to escape his grip as she cried in pain. This reaction got Viserys to slap her in the face. Tears of fear, pain and shame started to flow over her face but she let her brother move his fingers inside her. She was tense and couldn't manage to relax. Suddenly, reality struck her in the face. Viserys didn't care. He did not. This realization alone made her sicker than she had even been this night. When he removed his fingers from her intimacy, she cried even more. It was about to happen. Last time she had cried like this in front of him, she had been a kid. And he had gotten incredibly mad at her for that. Dragons didn't cry, he had said. Dany had cried even more and he had punished her badly. Since then, she never cried again before him. But now, she just let the tears flow. He was already mad and was about to hurt her anyway. Viserys placed himself between Dany's legs and she looked up at him, eyes full of tears. Viserys didn't move, he wanted to know what was up again. Couldn't she just appreciate the things he'd do to her? Madness filled his eyes and Dany lifted one hand to put it on her brother's arm. She had and idea. A probably bad one, but one she'd try.

"Viserys, please. Be soft…" She started, murmuring. What did she have to lose, anyway? She had to try; because nothing terrified her more than spending her first time with an angered brother. There were two options: either he'd get mad and hurt her - he would hurt her anyways since he was already angered, even if she said nothing, or either he would calm down a little. This wasn't likely to work at all but Dany would try. Her brother gave her a dark glance, but she kept going.

"You have me, brother, you know it. You have everything now. Please be soft to me tonight. I'm begging you. Just tonight…" She spoke softly, tears climbing up her eyes. She thought of her brother from when she was little. He had taken care of her and would never have hurt her. But reality, as harsh as it was, had changed him. Bitterness and hatred of the entire world had claimed him. He had started to reproach Dany for everything bad that had happened to them, starting with the death of their mother. It had hurt her more than everything and it had marked the end of the mere childhood she ever had. She couldn't really blame him. She understood. He had lived more than her, and Dany didn't remember the most traumatizing days. Sometimes she hated him for treating her this way, but she couldn't help but love him still. Deep down he had always been like her. He wanted to go home too.

"I know times have been hard, until recently. I know I've been nothing but a burden to you, dear brother. I know that all you ever wanted was to go home, Viserys. But we're home now. You're the King, you can and will do whatever you want. No one will stop you. So please, be soft again with me, as you were before. There's no need to rush. We're safe now brother. Please, return to me…" She said in a soft, calm, almost inaudible voice, as she let her tears run down from her cheeks.

Dany closed her eyes. She was expecting him to go wild now that she had faced him with such insolence, but nothing came. She opened her eyes again, thinking she'd see nothing but madness on her brother's face. Instead, she saw nothing but shock. He was livid with shock. She quietly and slowly moved to sit down, but he didn't react. Unsettled and worried, Daenerys moved to reach his arm, only to see her own grabbed vividly by her brother as if it were the only thing that would keep him alive. She glanced at his eyes, and only saw terror, shock and horror. Maybe the beginning of a few tears, too. Suddenly, before she could do anything, Viserys hugged her in a tight embrace. Needless to say, Dany was extremely surprised. She hadn't expected her brother to react like this at all. She thought he'd have hit her, hurt her, but there he was, hugging her. She hugged him back, pained by the sight of sorrow he had on his face, and let her tears flow freely this time, as she sighed in relief.

After a moment in the arms of each other, Viserys murmured in a broken voice:

"What in the Seven Hells have I done? To you, to us?" He looked at her, and the expression of his face was the same as the one of somebody being tortured. It was the case, he was torturing himself.

As unlikely as it could be, Viserys had realized something, just with a few words from his sister's mouth. His beautiful, sweet, smart and caring sister. He had been odious to her, the most innocent being he had known after their mother. He had made her suffer, he had seen it in her eyes as she had pleaded him to take her softly. All this time, he had betrayed the one who was his promised. The only one he had sworn not to. His only family left. There were no words to describe the slightest bit of how horrendous he felt about himself at this point. He cautiously touched her cheek, as if she could break if he touched her once again. As if he were something he wasn't allowed to do. He wiped down one of her tears.

He had finally realized, with what she had told him, how terrible of a brother she had been to the one he had promised to protect. He had realized how she had been feeling all this time. Scared, terrified, betrayed, humiliated. Alone. Gods, she had even thought of herself as a burden. All these times Viserys had thought there would be no consequences of his actions towards his sister, there were some. All these times he had thought that his sister's feelings didn't matter, that she was too stupid to take account of his actions, he was wrong.

Viserys thought that he didn't deserve her. He had broken his sister. Badly. He closed his eyes to restrain a few tears from falling and saw the happy and adventurous little girl Dany was before he had started to go mad. He opened them again only to see the results of his actions. A sister way more conscious about the real world's harshness, yes, but also a mere copy of the joyful girl she used to be. He wondered when was the last time his sister had laughed. He could barely remember the sound of it - it was too long ago.

"I've truly ruined everything. I've destroyed you for power because I was lost, while you were the only one of my blood left." He paused. "You deserve better, Dany." He said as he began getting up from their bed. Panicked, Daenerys quickly grabbed one of his hands.

"Wait, brother. I do not wish better, Viserys. No one is better than you. I want no one but you, please. Don't leave me." Viserys looked at her in pain.

"But look to what I've done to you. how can you want to be with someone like me, you deserve happiness Dany, you-" A soft kiss silenced him. Dany kept her lips against it like this until she was out of air.

"Brother. We're the last Targaryens. We were meant to be together. I've never seen myself with anyone but you. It's our fate. I've admired you, as a kid. And I've been loving you from the beginning since I could realize it. I've always been and I still am. Even if I was scared sometimes, even if it was hard to… I love you. The real you. Not the one the Usurper and his dogs forced you to be, but the real one. The one who would caress my hair while telling me a story, the one who would tend to my wounds after I would fall in the grass. I've always known you'd return." She said as a smile crossed her wet face.

Viserys gave her a fond look. All madness had now left his lilac eyes, only love filled them. Yet, he seemed hesitant about what he should do now. He wanted to go towards her, to show his perfect sister that he loved her more than anything in the world, but he was scared. Deep down, he had always been. Dany felt his unsureness - she was his kin, she was the one who knew him better. As she wanted him to relax, she approached him and softly kissed his thin lips. She wanted him to feel the love she bore for him as much as she wanted to feel how he loved her. Dany's lips and kiss were soft, but soon she started to press against her brother's lips more frantically. She clearly was inexperienced, but it made both of them feel good anyway. Viserys leaned back onto her kiss, savouring her sweet taste. Both of them could feel the other's body heat up. Dany was the first one to moan when the kiss became more passionate. She pressed her bare breasts against his chest. They looked at each other in the eyes, and Dany noticed that her brother's were now of a dark purple hue. Desire made them this way.

"Are we going to… Continue what we were doing?" She asked in a shy tone, hoping he'd say yes. Her almost innocent voice contradicted the heat emanating from the insides of her thighs. Viserys' eyes screamed nothing but consent. He wanted his sister badly, and so did she. However, his answer was rather surprising.

"Do you want it?" Dany's eyes opened with surprise. Usually, when Viserys asked her if she wanted something, there was only one right answer. He wouldn't actually ask her. Those used to be just words for him, a way to phrase his desires in a more polite way. However, she saw in his eyes that his question was sincere. She smiled. She felt as if she were dreaming, except she knew that everything was real. Soon, she found herself forgiving him from the madness he had had this night. And the other nights too. He had understood her, it was all she had ever wanted. And she understood him too. They loved each other and were now married. Nothing was restraining them.

She nodded in agreement. Now they could properly take care of the other. Dany's consent made Viserys smile in relief and happiness. He really looked young and innocent in Daenerys' mind when he smiled like that. It made her heart warm up even more. She had always liked this sincere but seldom smile of his.

In unison, they joined their lips and allowed their tongues to dance passionately. Soon enough, Dany let her body fall on the mattress and Viserys quickly topped her. Although she had felt scared in this position before, she now felt safe. Viserys bent over to kiss her jaw, his lips caressing every little mark he had left before on his sister's ivory skin, as an excuse gesture. Surprisingly, Dany shivered, as if she were relieved that the scratches didn't hurt as much as she'd have expected. Viserys' little attentions quickly moved to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin, making it take a deep purple colour in some places. Helpless before all the pleasure she felt, Dany couldn't do anything but let out small cries of pleasure as she was facing this sweet torture.

Daenerys started to wet again, even more when she felt her brother's strong shaft against her inner thigh. Again, he caressed and kissed every inch of her bare upper body. Dany's body was now burning with want; she looked feverishly at her brother, silently begging him to touch her more. Viserys smirked at how needy his sister was. He decided to play for a bit.

"Tell me what you want, Dany." Her answer was a frustrated groan, as she started to blush. Yet she said nothing. This reaction got Viserys to laugh.

"Come on. you know you can ask everything. I don't know what you want, sweet sister… you'll have to tell me." He said as he caressed the separation of her pubis, fingers playing with her soft hair.

Dany shivered and quickly said in a whisper:

"Please touch me, brother."

"I do not hear you, darling."

"Please, Viserys, touch me!" She exclaimed, cheeks red with embarrassment. That made him grin in satisfaction.

"Good girl. Where do you want me to touch you?" He said playfully before Dany grabbed his hand to press it against her groin. Viserys smirked and whispered in her ear.

"You're an impatient being, little sister…" As soon as it was said, he seeped his fingers between her intimate lips and began rubbing her clit. Daenerys opened her mouth to cry in pleasure, but Viserys silenced her with a fierce kiss. His talented fingers made Dany arch up and moan softly, as she was starting to lose her mind. She wasn't realizing it, but her hips had started to move needily against Viserys fingers, rubbing her sex against his hand. The sight made Viserys' cock throb, and he slid two fingers inside his sister to begin preparing her. The way in was way easier than the first time he had tried, he realized. Even if she was tight inside, she was dripping wet and completely relaxed. She was so relaxed that she didn't feel any pain at the intrusion of Viserys' fingers. Viserys didn't move, assuming that his sister would need some time to adapt, but she looked at him needily. He understood that Dany wanted more, so he began to rub his fingers against her inner walls, to spread them so he could take her then. Dany sighed in satisfaction, lost in pleasure. She was looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in her world, which made Viserys heart fill with love. He looked at her all the same.

He kept preparing her like that during a few minutes before he slipped his fingers out of her hot intimacy. Dany looked at him immediately, panting because of the effort but eyes full of lust. She looked a bit frustrated that he had stopped his little attentions to her. Viserys spread her legs further apart and she blushed, realizing what she was about to do. A small smile appeared on her face. Viserys connected eyes with her. Both of them were aroused by the sight of the other. In a soft tone, Viserys asked.

"Are you ready Dany?" She immediately nodded. "I am, brother. I've always been. You're the only thing I want right now." Her eyes screamed what she couldn't say. She wanted him so bad. Viserys kissed her one more time before he started penetrating her virginity with the swollen head of his cock. He shivered at the feeling - he had never felt like this before. Daenerys was outstanding. Dany however, winced in pain - she clearly had underestimated his brother's size and her own tightness. Viserys noticed and gave her a wondering look, but she told her to keep going. She felt as if she needed it. She wanted to, she didn't want to spoil everything right now. Tears started to come to her eyes. Viserys was halfway through by this time, but he stopped. Dany was too tense, even if she tried her best not to show it. She was panting, desperately trying to relax, in vain. Viserys caressed her cheek, wiping one of her tears away.

"Daenerys… Sweet sister. Are you well? Do you wish me to stop?" She immediately shook her head. "No. No please don't. I'm good…" She lied.

"You are hurt, sister." Dany bit her lip in denial and confessed. "I don't want you to stop, please. We have to do it, I need it." It was important for her. She wanted to please him and wanted to be pleased too. She also wanted to be able to form a family with him. She clearly was thinking too much. Viserys understood all that. Fortunately, he was more experienced.

"Dany. Do not put too much pressure on yourself. As you said, we're home, we have time now. You need to relax, sweet one." He bent down and took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. He noticed that it was the same one he had pinched in an excess of wrath one day. Suddenly, he started to feel guilty again, but Dany had moaned in pleasure. He had decided to cherish her body now. If she liked that, he'd keep going. He licked the pink bud, sucked it and let his tongue play with it for a while before Dany spoke with this soft voice of her. Her cheeks were crimson red as she asked:

"Brother… Can you bit it?" She had found herself liking the simulation of her nipples. And she wanted to discover more of it. Viserys looked at her in surprise, but her eyes were begging him so much that he obliged and started to bite the sensitive nipple. Daenerys started to let out small moans of delight again. Viserys felt that her little cunt was wet again, so he kept doing. She needed that, she needed to feel better.

"...Harder." She said after a moment, panting. She was restraining herself to arch her breasts against him. She wanted this so much. Her brother smirked and bit her harder. It gave Dany small spasms of pleasure, and she didn't restrain any noise anymore. She couldn't restrain them anymore. Viserys found himself pleased with his sister's moans of pleasure. He was proud of it. Dany felt great, and despite what one could think, Viserys' teeth against her breast actually made her feel more relaxed.

Viserys thought a moment and had an idea. Suddenly, he bit her nipple harder and finished entering her in one movement. Daenerys stopped breathing as he did that and arched her back, before softly moaning his name. She'd been surprised, but it was a great surprise. This made him smile. He started to slowly move inside her tightness as he softly licked her nipple. She laid still for a while, lost in pleasure, before she started to move her waist. The feeling of her brother inside her made her feel shiver with want. She wanted to feel him even more. She accelerated, giving Viserys' cock inexperienced and irregular hits with her intimacy. He groaned and began fucking her harder. They were both growling in pleasure at this time, and the most they kept going, the most they'd approach their nirvana.

One of Viserys' hands abandoned her waist and came down to fiercely rub her clit. Pleasure increased and she started to needily move her pelvis against Viserys'. He accelerated, feeling his climax coming. After another ten minutes thrusting at this punishing pace, Dany's walls suddenly tightened on his cock. She was approaching too, but this made Viserys cum inside her in a long groan of pleasure. Dany, for her part, felt her intimacy tightened to the non-return point when Viserys' cum flew inside her and suddenly, everything was blank. All she saw was white as she got submerged by a wave of delight stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She cried out as she released all of her juices on Viserys' shaft and let herself fall in the pillows. She was out of breath, and it took her a few seconds to regain her vision. She smiled when she saw her brother. He pulled out of her wetness and came to lay next to her, his head on one of the bigs pillows. He looked at Dany, watching her coming back from her first orgasm. He was panting himself but it was no big deal. When she had calmed a bit, he pulled her in his arms.

"I love you, sweet sister." He said with a fond smile. "So do I, brother." She answered as she snuggled against him. They rested like this a few minutes, catching their breath and soon, sleep came to claim them both.

They laid there, soundly sleeping, unworried as they were in their first years. They were happy to have found each other again when everything seemed lost. Like this, they were untouchable. The Dragon had reborn from its ashes, after having to live through fires of all sorts. It had hurt them, but it hadn't destroyed them. It made them grow stronger. They didn't know what challenges fate would bring up to them in the future. All they knew was that they were the new and last Targaryens and that they had claimed back what was rightfully theirs. And they'd claim even more. Together.

* * *

Here it is, my first work on this fandom. I'm afraid that it was a bit short, but... Well, it's just a one-shot after all haha. I hope you liked it! Please leave constructive comments, I'll appreciate it!  
See you later for more Targ smut ;) (yeah, I'm preparing something else).


End file.
